A Distant Away
by xGoggie
Summary: After Bardock in SSJ, went defeated Lord Chill, a Freza look-alike, The planet Plant is where Bardock was recently been staying at, and he's trying to find a way to bck to his orginal time-line. On The other hand, A cute-and-powerful 12 year-old sayin teen that's been training recently in her orginal time-line. Little do they know that they're related to each other.


So after a hudge amazing triumpth against the violent evil Lord Chilled, Bardock & planet Plant was at peace we-ell... maybe Bardock was "almost" at peace at the time he was confused and angery,

"_ How the heck __can I get back to my time-line, the future?!_" Bardock said in a rough tone with a sad frown, Bardock was hoping that maybe someday he could go back on the day where he was fighting against the evil and dispicable Lord Freeza, and kill him once and for all, "_ But how? " _Bardock questoned him-self. Before he was teleported to the past where he was now, he was about to fight the most dangerous villain of all in his time-line and that villain was Freeza him-self that Bardock hated most, when freeza did his powerful Death Bomb on The brave warrior he got teleported straight to the past before there was Freeza.

While The warrior was traped in the past, he fought Lord Chilled and transformned into **The Legendary Super-Sayin**, His power level increased massively way beyond his limits, but Bardock didn't know how he got so powerful on that day, but he still has anger inside of him from that day he could've killed Freeza, and still seeking to destroy him once and for all, But Bardock was a just a lone brave and stong warrior trapped in the past, and seeking a way out.

In another years beyond Bardock's time-line, there was a 12 year-old female sayin, but she wasn't just **any** 12 year-old sayin her name is Maya, she was the daughter of Raditz, a stong powerful sayin with very strong attacks and amazing powers, who is the son of Bardock, Akia's husband, & Maya's father. Akira, a stong female sayin with stong powers she's very good at combat and attacking, Aikra was Maya's mother and Raditz's wife.

Maya looked more like her mother with medium long brown hair that she puted in a cute left-side pony-tail with sweep-side bangs that she sweeped away from her eyes, and brown eyes that shimmerd with her black long eyelashes, she worn a sky blue under shirt with a purple over shirt, and purple pants with white sayin boots with the golden tip with a blue waist band on her hips.

Maya was in her orginal time-line and at the time she was training very hard in a peaceful forest, " yah! ha! hi yah! HA!" "aurggh...hehnnn...**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Maya roared loudly and tansformed into a Super-Sayin, a bright yellow aura surronded the young sayin, her brown eyes flashed into green crystal eyes, and her brown hair tuned a bright-yellowish-golden color, Maya was causing everything surrounding her to move, shake, & crumble at her feet.

Maya stoped all her rage at once, she cooled down, she smiled and felt proud of her-self and stared at a reflection of her-self in the lake, "Gosh, I never seen my-self in this form before, hmmm, I must say I really look good being a blondie." she said admireing her-self in a cheerful grin.

Then...all of a sudden..._whooosh! clang! tpt! _Maya was surronded by a group of warriors coded in dark black, they had no face with only glareing dark red evil eyes, Maya's anger came back suddenly, "_Who are these clowns?!" _she said to her-self. The warriors laughed evily even though it looks like the don't have mouths...THEN!

_BOOOOOM! BOOM! BOOM! swoooosh! _they tried to attack her at thier best, but failed, " You call that an attack? Hmph, pathetic." she said not feeling so impressed. They tried again but failed once again Then Maya Kicked and punched each of them one by one, "DIEEEE!" she roared in anger, she finally killed the last of them all, but one was still standing, "Good bye litttle girl...heh heh heh." then suddently...

Hello, there! liking the story so far? Well if you wanna know what happens next, please watch, follow, and comment this story please, so I could might countinue this awsome story. Tell me what you think of it so far, should I change some parts, or what would like to add somthing to make it bether? And what will happen to Maya later on in the next chapter? you'll find out soon in the next chapter! thanks for reading Chapter 1 of_: A Distant Away. _


End file.
